Pirates of The North Pacific
by Roaring Flames
Summary: This is "Pirates of The Carribbean" RK style! Note: This is NOT in script format! Summary: After finding Shinta 10 years ago, Kaoru is thrown into a battle between pirates and The Japanese Navy. Can Kenshin save her in time? R&R please
1. On a Foggy dawn, Ten Years ago

Pirates of the North Pacific  
By: Roaring Flames  
  
On A Foggy Dawn, Ten Years Ago...  
(Prologue)  
  
It was a normal day on the coast of Japan, the Japanese fleet made they're normal patrols of the area in search of pirates...  
  
(The camera goes in slowly towards one of the ships and we see young Kamiya Kaoru on the deck of the ship)  
  
"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me..." She sang quietly in hope that something might happen if she did. An old man walks over to Kaoru and had a very surprised look on his face. He interrupted her singing to tell her,  
  
"You best never sing that song Miss Kaoru, it is very bad luck, that it is. We might even be attacked by pir-!" He was cut off by the approachment of the admiral and the ships owner Mr. Kamiya. The old man saluted to the admiral and went on his way back to his watch. Kaoru's father approached her and put a hand on her head playfully.  
  
"So Kaoru what are you doing way over here?" He asked her in a cheerful voice. Kaoru put her hands on the railing of the ship and looked up at her father.  
  
"Father, will we run into pirates?" She asked him while staring back out to sea as if to get lost in it. The fleet owner puffed and patted her on the head.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about Kaoru dear, there's no pirates anywhere near here to get you." He stated while walking away from her. Kaoru went back to her daydreaming until something caught her eye. Smoke was coming from the sea and she blinked in confusion to why there was such a thing occurring. She then heard a loud voice from the crow's nest, "Shipwreck up ahead!" they were saying. They approached the wreckage to find it on fire.  
  
"Sir, it looks like they were attacked by pirates! We found but one survivor!" The seaman reported to the admiral. He nodded and sent the man away back to his duties. Kaoru ran down the stairs from the bow and came to where there was quite a crowd. They pulled up a small boy, about Kaoru's age. She walked over to him and kneeled down to take a closer look at him. He had red hair and was completely drenched in salt water. He awoken suddenly and began coughing out water. He was panting for air as if he was suffocating. His violet eyes turned to her and their eyes met.  
  
"What is your name?" she asked quietly as she noticed everyone that was around her left to go back to their own duties. The young boy's breath became more stable enough for him to say, "Shinta Himura." Shinta's eyes then slowly shut and he drifted of to sleep. Kaoru's eyes scanned his body to find a medallion attached to a black string. She took it of him and inspected it closer to find a skull on it with two swords through it's head, the symbol of a pirate. She heard the admiral's voice draw near and she quickly put the medallion necklace on and his it in her dress top.  
  
"Did you find out the boy's name, Kaoru?" The admiral asked. Kaoru nodded and told him that his name was Shinta. The admiral smiled and folded his arms behind his back and went on with his duties. Kaoru's eyes turned back to the boy and she put her hand to her chest, where the medallion and whispered to him.  
  
"I'll protect you, Shinta..."  
  
To Be Countinued...

AN: Well review if u like it, please! don't be ignorant to me and read and not review. It really hurts my feelings...


	2. The Black Pearl

Pirates of The North Pacific

By: Roaring Flames

Well hello again and welcome to another chapter of "pirates of the north pacific" If you are reading this then your probably one of the six great reviewing "pirates" ever and you love "Pirates of The Caribbean" as much as I do. But first a shout to all of ORLANDO BLOOM and JOHNNY DEPP'S FANS!!!! WE ROCK THIS SIDE OF THE OCEAN!!! Ahem, well it's time for this little chitchat to be put aside and now for a little problem that I am currently having and that is deciding one who will be Captain. Jack Sparrow, I was thinking Sano and tweaking his personality or Battousai, just because I know that some of the jokes that will be pulled with Kaoru tend to be his doing. So CAST YOUR VOTE ON WHO WILL BE THE NEXT JACK SPARROW!!! BATTOUSAI OR SANO!!!

The Black Pearl...

(Please note that this is still the prologue)

_"You're a Pirate?" She said in a soft voice as she took of the golden medallion around his neck. Her blue eyes scanned the little piece of gold thoroughly and found a skull in the middle of the coin itself, the mark of the pirate. _

_"Did he tell you anything Miss Kamiya?" The admiral questioned the young Kamiya. Kaoru answered as quickly as she did turning around and hiding the medallion behind her back. As an act to save the young boy's life from a horrible drop that would end anyone's life that was a pirate._

_"His name is Kenshin Himura, That's all he told me." She lied to the admiral, her father and some of the crew that were listening in. She had changed his name in the hopes of changing the future for the better for the young boy now know as "Kenshin" Himura._

_The men from the crow's nest said "the ship is a blaze". At first the admiral looked around in question then he and the crew ran over to the side of the ship to find a horrible scene taking place. A Japanese ship sinking while flames engulfed it's hull. The admiral said that it was carrying too much powder and blew up in an accidental fire. But the word that was going about the crew was that it was pirates that caused it._

_Kaoru walked over to the to the back off the ship and watched as to members of the crew picked up the little boy and brought him below the deck. She mouthed the words to him as she watched him get moved was "No matter what happens I'll protect you forever." Kaoru slowly closed her eyes and turned to face the open ocean, she heard a notice coming from somewhere but could exactly pin point it until she held the medallion out to open sea. She slowly lowered the medallion and her eyes widened in horror as she saw a black ship with black sails disappear into the fog the last glimpse she caught of it was the black flag with a white skull on it, the symbol of the pirates..._

To Be Continued... 

I know it was short but it was meant to be that short to continue and complete the first chapter. Now if you didn't look earlier you can see I made some changes to the storyline and another reason I didn't go forward was because the next chapter is to have Jack Sparrow in it but I need a character to replace him so tell me who u want to be jack sparrow. Okay?

Reviews will get you a chapter....


	3. The Mystrious Man, Jack Sparrow

Pirates Of The North Pacific

By: Roaring Flames

Between Trends and Death; The Arrival of Captain Jack Sparrow

_'She watched the black sailed ship steer away from them back into the foggy sea. But never forgetting the black flag with the white skull on it'_

Kaoru eyes snapped open and found herself staring at the little candle on her nightstand, she got up from her bed and opened her drawer and popped open the hidden door. There laid the medallion, the item she took from the boy named Kenshin. She picked it up and felt it with her thumb. Kaoru then put the medallion on she heard a knock on the door and she heard her father state his presence. "Just a minute!" she replied to him and tucked the medallion into her yukata.

The door opened, the maids came in quickly and attended to their duties. One made her bed and the other opened the blinds to reveal the beautiful landscapes of Port Royal. Kaoru's father came in with a rectangular box and handed it to Kaoru.

"What is it?" she asked as she looked at it curiously. Kaoru's father chuckled as Kaoru looked over it as if she were a child getting a new toy. Kaoru opened the box to unveil a beautiful, new, white dress and matching corset. She gasped as she pulled it out and looked over it thoroughly.

"It's beautiful! But might I ask the occasion?" she asked looking for any catches that might of gone along with it.

"Is it so wrong that father cannot spoil his daughter once in a while?" he asked in his cheerful tone. Kaoru grinned at him as she then got dragged to the changing area. She was undress and the maids went to put the corset on. She gasps for breath as the tightened it and her father started to walk around the room.

"It's one of the latest fashions in England, Kaoru."

"Then women in England must've not have learned to breath!" She stated between breaths, as the pressure around her chest grew heavier.

Meanwhile downstairs a young man in his early 20's walks around slowly and looks around the big manor. His violet eyes scanned the room in curiosity; his hand did the same and tugs on the candle lamps hanging on the wall. It snapped off and looked around quickly for a place to put it. He heard footsteps coming and he places the candleholder into a metal vase. He nodded his head to one of the butlers that walked past him and he sighed in relief.

"Good day mister Himura." Kaoru's father stated as he walked down the stairs and entered the room where the young man was standing. Kenshin bowed to him and pulled out the long, green, rectangular case and set it on the table.

"I have your order sir." He stated as he opened the case to reveal a long sword fit for a general. Kenshin picked up and flipped in the air and caught it gracefully and handed it to the Mayor of Port Royal. He looked it over and nodded in approval and handed it back to Kenshin.

"It is a very nice weapon, Himura. Please do tell your master it is the type that is fit for a king."

"It is very nice to hear that an artist work is appreciated, sir." He said happily while hearing some footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru said as she came down the stairs in her new dress and now matching fan and hat. Kenshin thought that her beauty shinned brighter in that dress, but he knew that she outclassed him, as he was a blacksmith.

"Kamiya-san" He stated while bowing to her. Kaoru shook her head in disapproval as she entered the room they were in.

"Kenshin I had a dream about you last night, do you remember the day we met?"

"Yes, was that what your dream was about, our first meeting, Kamiya-san?" He asked politely feeling a bit happy that she had a dream about him. If only society would let him he would have let her in on the feelings he had for her, but until that day came, he would only be a single, lonely blacksmith.

"Please cut the honorifics Kenshin we have been friends for a long time."

"Yes we have Kamiya-san." He stated to her.

"Now here is a man with a sense of propriety. Now come along Kaoru, we must not be later for the Admiral's promotion ceremony." Kaoru's father stated as he walked out with a butler who was carrying the sword.

"Good day, Himura-san." Kaoru said in a harsh tone as she walked out with her father and went towards the carriage. Kenshin walked out of the house shortly after and smiled.

"Good day, Kaoru..." He spoke softly to himself as the carriage disappeared into the distance.

The wind picked up at the marina of Port Royal as a new comer came in sight of the port. He stood on the wooden frame of his ship, near the top of the crow's nest. The wind thrashed his crimson, braided, red hair back and forth as he approached. His amber eyes stared straight through the waves and into the bustling loading docks. He then looked down upon the deck of his "ship" and jumped down. Water flew up in the air and back into the sea as he scooped out the salty water with only a bucket. He dropped the bucket to gaze upon a sight in which did not faze him, on a rocked in the form of an arch hung three men's dead bodies with a sign that read "pirates ye been warned!" He took off his black hat to reveal a black bandana keeping his freely flowing hair from getting in the way too much. He put his black hat to his chest and slightly saluted to the sign.

The people of the port watched in fascination as the ship approached the landing dock, sinking faster as it moved closer. The haired young man stood back on the wooden mass and walked casually on to the landing dock. The port manager noticed the man walking away from his wreak and quickly walking past him.

"It's one shilling to dock here." He said to the young as he looked back at the wreak. "I'll need to have your name?"

"How bout three shillings and we'll forget the name?" The young man stated as he put three silver coins on to the register book the manager was carrying. He looked at the young man and smiled.

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith..."

To Be Continued...


End file.
